


Ice Skating

by Moonscar



Series: The Forbidden Avenger Chatroom [17]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Ice Skating, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), M/M, Mild Angst, Mostly Fluff, Mother Hen Steve Rogers, Swearing, Texting, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, and an aneurysm, barely there, chat room fic, chatroom, text fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 04:40:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17400194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonscar/pseuds/Moonscar
Summary: CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKER: and here folks, we have tony stark descending into madness-CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKER: or is that an aneurysm?CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS: we don't know





	Ice Skating

**CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : now that i think about it, when are we gonna do laser tag?

 **IronPoptartMan** : we're going after tomorrow, if that's okay with everyone?

 **IronPopTartMan** : kidding, i already checked all your schedules-

 **MischievousSnek** : what if we have plans that aren't listed on the schedule?

 **IronPopTartMan** : well, too bad, you're coming anyways

 **FalconsAreCool** : Well, that settles that

**Spider-Burrito** : mr.stark

 **Spider-Burrito** : mr.stark

 **Spider-Burrito** : mr.stark

 **Spider-Burrito** : mr.stark

 **IronPopTartMan** : what?

 **Spider-Burrito** : hoi

 **IronPopTartMan** : ... hi?

**Spider-Burrito** : me and clint just had an idea-

 **SheBeSneaky** : this is already a recipe for disaster

 **CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKER** : okay, how dare you? last time we had an idea it wasn't so bad-

 **SheBeSneaky** : you only have good idea's 10% of the time

 **CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : ... i'll take it

 **Spider-Burrito** : anyways! we were thinking that we could all go skating? or at least the people that can go today-

 **Spider-Burrito** : if it's not too much to ask

 **CoolScienceBro** : Most of us don't have skates? or have even ever gone skating?

 **Spider-Burrito** : get rental skates? and you'll learn! it's pretty easy!

 **IronPopTartMan** : easy for you to say kid-

 **Spider-Burrito** : i'm obligating you to come mr.stark

 **IronPopTartMan** : you can't force me to come!

 **Spider-Burrito:** watch me

 **IronPopTartMan** : i'm being kidnapped by my own son wtf

 **IronPopTartMan** : what has my life come to?

 **FalconsAreCool** : I ask myself that every day

 **CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : so! what do you guys say?

 **CaptainMotherHen** : I'm fine with it, what about you Buck?

 **Mr.Jesus** : if you're going i am too-

 **CoolScienceBro** : I don't know...

 **CoolScienceBro** : Eh, I guess I'll come

 **SheBeSneaky** : i'm coming

 **FalconsAreCool** : i'm coming as well

 **PopTartLover** : I shall come as well! I want to know what this skating thing is-

 **MischievousSnek** : i'm uncertain of what this skating thing is but i'm coming as well-

 **Spider-Burrito** : okay! everyone get ready

 **IronPopTartMan** : i never agreed to this

 **Spider-Burrito** : you don't have a choice-

 **CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : well, you heard the kid, everyone get ready and let's go!

**IronPopTartMan** : why did i agree to this

 **SheBeSneaky** : you didn't

 **IronPopTartMan** : right, i was forced into it

 **Spider-Burrito** : no regrets mr.stark, no regrets

**Spider-Burrito** : i have a question mr.jesus and mr.rogers-

 **CaptainMotherHen** : It's Steve-

 **CaptainMotherHen** : And yes?

 **Spider-Burrito** : have you two ever done ice-skating before?

 **CaptainMotherHen** : Of course we have!

 **Mr.Jesus** : steve was adorable and so clumsy-

 **Mr.Jesus** : he broke his nose our first time skating together

 **CaptainMotherHen** : We agreed to never mention it again!

 **Mr.Jesus** : I HAVE BEEN LOOKING AFTER YOU FOR YEARS STEVE

 **Mr.Jesus** : YOU SOMEHOW

 **Mr.Jesus** : ALWAYS FIND A WAY TO GET YOURSELF INJURED

 **Mr.Jesus** : I AM GONNA HAVE A HEART ATTACK BECAUSE OF YOU

 **CaptainMotehrHen** : Because of your undying love for me?

 **Mr.Jesus:** you fucking idiotic dork-

 **CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : jesus get a room-

 **CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKER** : ... i cannot believe i just made an accidental username pun-

**FalconsAreCool** : Since when does Tony own a bus?

 **IronPopTartMan** : the day i realized we were to many people for a van

 **IronPopTartMan** : unless you want to use a van and i duct tape two of you to the roof

 **FalconsAreCool** : I'll pass-

 **IronPopTartMan** : that's what i thought

 **SheBeSneaky** : you realize most of us have permits, right?

 **IronPopTartMan** : ... you do? even ancient steve has one?

 **CaptainMotherHen** : I can't believe this

 **CaptainMotherHen** : This is abuse-

 **IronPopTartMan** : what? it's true!

 **CaptainMotherHen** : I am no sitting next to you on the bus

 **IronPopTartMan** : you're right, because i'm gonna sit alone and contemplate what i did wrong in my life to be forced to go to an ice skating ring

 **FalconsAreCool** : I'll join you-

**CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : since when does nat have ice skates?

 **SheBeSneaky** : for a couple years now, a renew them annually

 **CAWCAWMOTEHRFUCKERS** : wtf

**_Spider-Burrito has added TonyNeedsSleep to the chat_ **

**TonyNeedsSleep** : Why is that the first username you came up?

 **Spider-Burrito** : it isn't the first, just the most accurate one

 **IronPopTartMan** : did you REALLY have to add rhodey to the chat?

 **Spider-Burrito** : yes, because he will be filming everyone's mistakes and will then post it on the chat-

 **IronPopTartMan** : i swear there is an ulterior motive to this

 **Spider-Burrito** : noooooo

 **IronPopTartMan** : now that's a lie

 **TonyNeedsSleep** : Well, i'm in this chat now so deal with it-

 **IronPopTartMan** : why are you my best friend

 **TonyNeedsSleep** : Because you're incompetent at normal human functions, like eating and sleeping

 **CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : so that's why he has that username-

 **Spider-Burrito:** see! it fits!

**IronPopTartMan** : i'm i the only one concerned as to why both nat and peter are so chill with everyone who works here? like, their holding a normal conversation 

 **CaptainMotherHen** : As humans usually do?

 **IronPopTartMan** : i mean like, they know each other?

 **CaptainMotherHen** : I'd assume so

 **IronPopTartMan** : i should really ask the kid when he has the time to do this stuff-

**MischievousSnek** : wait, this is an ice rink?

 **Spider-Burrito** : yeah!

 **Spider-Burrito** : wait, is that okay? i thought you knew i'm sorry- 

 **MischievousSnek** : ...

 **PopTartLover** : It's fine brother- 

 **PopTartLover** : No one will judge you

 **MischievousSnek** : ... fine

 **Spider-Burrito** : whatever it is i'm sure it will be fine mr.loki! we support you!

 **IronPopTartMan** : some of us support you

 **TonyNeedsSleep** : we all support you, don't listen to this grumpy old man-

 **IronPopTartMan** : you're 6 years older than me!

 **TonyNeedsSleep** : but i'm not grumpy

 **IronPopTartMan** : debatable-

 **Mr.Jesus** : i think adding rhodey was a mistake

 **Spider-Burrito** : i think it wasn't-

 **Spider-Burrito** : also, loki, you'll be fine! whatever it is that's wrong, okay?

 **MischievousSnek** : we'll see

_**Spider-Burrito >>> PopTartLover** _

**Spider-Burrito** : i'm concerned for mr.loki

 **PopTartLover** : I am as well Spider Kid

**Spider-Burrito** : oh! mr.loki is blue! 

 **Spider-Burrito** : ... but why is loki blue?

 **MischievousSnek** : i'm a different species- a horrible one at that-

 **Spider-Burrito** : well, they can't be all that horrible! you're living proof of that! =D

 **MischieousSnek** : ...

 **Spider-Burrito** : now come on! let's go skate

 **MischievousSnek** : ok

 **MischieousSnek** : thank you peter

 **Spider-Burrito** : you shouldn't thank me for being a decent person, but you're welcome?

 **Spider-Burrito** : NOW LET'S GOOOO-

**IronPopTartMan** : well, that happened

 **CoolScienceBro** : Yeah?

 **IronPopTartMan** : well, i think we all agree we couldn't give more of a fuck, correct?

 **CaptainMotherHen** : Correct

 **PopTartLover** : Thank you all very much for your acceptance, especially since my brother has problems accepting it himself

 **IronPopTartMan** : we're a group of super soldiers, enhanced people and people with weird genetic mutations, not to mention two gods. of course it's fine

 **PopTartLover** : Point taken

**CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : okay bless the fact that this place has no one skating in it, because we must look so weird right now

 **IronPopTartMan** : i'm sad because it means it's harder to hide my failures-

 **CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : suffer

**IronPopTartMan** : HA

 **IronPopTartMan** : KARMA CLINT

 **IronPopTartMan** : FUCKING KARMA

 **IronPopTartMan** : RHODEY PLEASE TELL ME YOU GOT THAT ON VIDEO

 **TonyNeedsSleep** : Who do you take me for?

 **TonyNeedsSleep** : Of course I did 

**CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : HA- BACK AT YOU

 **Spider-Burrito** : omg mister stark looks like a dying fish

 **CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKER** : IT'S BEATIFUL

 **Spider-Burrito** : is he _okay_

 **CaptainMotherHen** : Probably has a broken tail bone

 **CaptainMotherHen** : So I'd say he is A-Okay

**CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : okay this is so unfair when tf did nat learn how to skate so graceful? and do jumps?

 **IronPopTartMan** : i'm asking myself how tf peter is so graceful as well?

 **IronPopTartMan** : i have seen him smack himself in the face with a wrench on accident

 **IronPopTartMan** : so how tf is this even possible?

 **Mr.Jesus** : i don't even want to ask

 **IronPopTartMan** : the kid has done a lot of questionable stuff-

**IronPopTartMan** : THIS IS ABUSE

 **IronPopTartMan** : THIS IS LOKI'S FIRST TIME ICE SKATING TOO AND HE ALREADY HAS IT FUCKING  _DOWN_

 **IronPopTartMan** : YDVI@DU@DUEUB@BBI!*Y*Y*OH!IHOBL 

 **TonyNeedsSleep** : i think tony is having a heart attack-

 **IronPopTartMan** : IT'S UNFAIR                                   

**FalconsAreCool** : Am the only who has notice how disgustingly romantic both Bucky and Steve look right now? 

 **FalconsAreCool** : this is so unfair-

 **IronPopTartMan** : why, because you're single?

 **FalconsAreCool** : Nah, because they look like those old couples who have that undying love, you know? That seem like the absolute perfect match for each other-

 **IronPopTartMan** : ...you're so right 

 **IronPopTartMan** : how did i never notice that?

 **FalconsAreCool** : I honestly don't know, it's so obvious

**CoolScienceBro** : I think I've got the hang of this now!

 **IronPopTartMan** : well, you haven't fallen on your ass once yet, so I think you're doing okay-

 **CoolScienceBro** : I think so to- I thought i would be so much more horrible at this-

 **IronPopTartMan** : now stop texting before you fall on your ass

 **CoolScienceBro** : I should be telling you that-

 **CoolScienceBro** : But good idea-

**Spider-Burrito** : honestly watching Thor stumble and try so hard not to fall with all his muscle is beautiful-

 **FalconsAreCool** : I think he's looking at his brother for reference, so Loki is doing it on purpose to just make it harder-

 **FalconsAreCool** : And now Loki is skating backwards-

 **FalconsAreCool** : ... and Thor has finally fallen on his ass

 **CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKER** : okay but like, loki laughing at his brother is a mood for all siblings-

**IronPopTartMan** : OMG NAT JUST GRABBED PETER AND THREW HIM IN THE AIR

 **IronPopTartMan** : WHY IS HE SO OKAY WITH IT-

 **IronPopTartMan** : HOW THE FUCK DID HE STICK THAT LANDING

 **FalconsAreCool** : Miracles do exist-

 **CaptainMotherHen** : I think they do that often-

 **CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKER** : and here folks, we have tony stark descending into madness-

 **CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKER** : or is that an aneurysm?

 **CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : we don't know

**Author's Note:**

> when clint said he made an accidental username pun, it only happened because i realized AFTER i wrote his response that i did it- XD i didn't end up changing it-
> 
> I also finished Detroit:Become Human yesterday owo
> 
> Anyways! Someone requested like, 2 or 3 months ago for the 'why is mr.loki blue' thingy and I have no idea if they still read this series but I DID IT-
> 
> Also I do realize it makes no fucking sense that in the Snowball Fight one he didn't turn blue but like PRETEND he was VERY WELL bundled up for that one and that it didn't affect him okay ssshhhhh- XD
> 
> ALSO, please leave a comment! I love reading them and replying to them! =D


End file.
